Amor e cereal
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Agora é sério, sou eu ou o cereal.


-Havia cereal no meio do caminho, no meio do caminho havia cereal –

Eu havia chegado ao meu ponto.

Não podia mais suportar isso.

Katie dizia ser mais forte que ela.

Eu até levara ela ao terapeuta para tentar fazê-la parar com seu vicio.

Havia jogado tudo na lata de lixo.

Ela teria que suportar viver sem isso.

Ou teria que escolher.

Ou eu

Ou o cereal.

-Devolva meu cereal e ninguém sai machucado.

Disse Katie aparecendo com sua adaga na minha frente, ela tirou isso de quê baú? Não usávamos armas dez dos tempos no acampamento!

-Calma Katie, é para nosso bem, o cereal está prejudicando o nosso relacionamento.

Ela balançou a cabeça veemente e começou a abrir os armários da cozinha.

-Onde está? Onde você colocou Travis Stoll?

Suspirei e caminhei até ela, tirando a adaga de sua mão e passando a mão por seus cabelos.

-Você está tentando me torturar, Travis?

-Claro que não.

Ela me abraçou chorando em minha camiseta.

-Está funcionando.

Segurei o rosto de minha noiva e a olhei nos olhos.

-Você não sabe como eu queria devolver o seu cereal Katie. Mas não posso.

Ela choramingou e beijou meu pescoço. Droga, ela conhece meu ponto fraco.

-Não, Katie.

Disse a afastando de mim, se ela continuasse a me tentar daquele jeito eu nunca conseguiria o que eu queria, aniquilar o cereal.

-Você não me quer Travis? Você não me quer mais?

Ela perguntou dramaticamente puxando minha camisa, até lágrimas tinham em seus olhos.

-Por favor, me diga que isso é abstinência de cereal e não que você está grávida.

Ela abriu um pouco sua boca e logo começou a chorar novamente me abraçando com força. Cara, eu podia sentir meus rins doerem com o aperto.

-Minha mãe vai me odiar!

-Meu amor, sua mãe não vai gostar menos de você por que você não esta mais comendo cereal.

Katie levantou o rosto, momentaneamente séria.

-Pode acreditar, ela vai sim.

-Nós podemos conversar com sua mãe querida, ela vai entender, além do mais, cereal tem muitas calorias, não é?

-Quem te disse isso?

-Eu vi na TV há alguns dias.

Ok, eu não vi mesmo.

-Não viu não.

-Vi sim.

Katie levantou uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

-Em que canal?

-Eu não lembro.

Disse com descaso dando de ombros.

-Está vendo? Você não viu.

-Certo, mas do mesmo jeito, isso virou um vicio.

Então ela começou a me bater. Pronto, agora virou agressão física. Estou começando a pensar em levá-la novamente ao terapeuta, mas dessa vez por distúrbio bipolar.

-EU TE ODEIO!

Katie gritou me soltando e colocando o rosto entre as mãos. Aviamos chegado ao ponto final.

-Katie, ou eu... Ou cereal.

Ela levantou o rosto e caminhou rapidamente para o quarto, levantei a sobrancelha e fui atrás dela. Katie estava jogando minhas roupas em uma mala!

-Katie! O que você está fazendo?

Ela me olhou, ainda sem parar de arrumar a mala.

-Colocando suas roupas na mala. Eu escolho o cereal Travis, você ainda tem alguma dúvida?

Pelos Deuses, minha mulher está enlouquecendo.

-O que Katie? Você está me mandando para fora de casa?

-Você escolheu isso Travis, se você não pode conviver comigo e meu cereal então é melhor você ir embora.

Sério, agora ela está _mesmo_ me assustando. Puxei Katie pelo braço a fazendo me olhar.

-M-Mais Katie! Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo Travis.

Ela respondeu passando a mãos pelos meus cabelos, mas me empurrando.

-Então por que está me mandando embora? O que vai ser da pandora?

O que vai ser da nossa Cocker que achamos juntos vagando por Nova Jersey? Colocamos o nome dela de pandora só por que era a pessoa preferida dela na mitologia!

-Ela pode conviver com isso.

Katie disse abaixando a cabeça vendo Pandora sentada em cima da cama.

-Katie, quem vai te fazer sorrir quando você acorda? O cereal não pode fazer isso por mim.

Ela deu de ombros ainda sem olhar para mim. Agora já chega, _eu_ não deixar minha mulher por causa de um maldito cereal.

-Na verdade sim, eu olho para o cereal, ele olha para mim e me faz sorrir.

Ela respondeu sorrindo, mas quando viu que eu não sorrira, seu sorriso foi desabando.

-Quem vai velar seu sono? Quem vai dormir ao seu lado? Quem vai te comprar presentes? Quem vai te fazer cócegas até você parar de chorar? Quem vai te abraçar forte até sua dor passar? Quem vai cuidar de você como eu cuido? Quem Katie?

Perguntei me aproximando dela e passando minha mão sobre seu rosto alvo. Eu não posso ficar longe dessa pequena.

-Quem vai fazer amor com você Katie?

Ela levantou o rosto e me beijou me deixando surpreso, mas logo havia separado seus lábios dos meus para falar.

-Tudo bem Travis, mas com só uma condição.

-Qual?

-Cereal nos finais de semana?

Ah, claro. Parei para pensar, pelo visto eu ia ter que conviver com meu amor e com cereal. Por que sem Katie Gardner eu não vivo.

-Cereal nos finais de semana.

Ela sorriu feliz e me jogou na cama, começando mais uma rodada de sexo matinal. Sabe, eu adoro quando ela faz isso. Brigar é um saco, mas se é para ter uma reconciliação como essa, bem que eu brigaria com ela todos os dias.

-Quero mais.

Ela disse depois de um tempo enquanto respirávamos. Céus.

-Assim você me mata Katie.

Ela subiu em cima de mim e sorriu maliciosamente.

-Se você aguenta roubar o país inteiro, você aguenta outra rodada de sexo.

Sobre a historia de roubar o país inteiro, bem, essa é minha profissão.


End file.
